


Here, Take My Kleenex

by lalagirl16



Series: Be Less Single Route Oneshots [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, Princess Bride, Sickfic, ace christine mentioned, bi/ace solidarity is bonding over christian borle's beautiful face, i may be the angst queen but im not a one trick pony, jeremy is a good boyfriend, lots of smooching, so i wanted to write something nice for once, so there, the actual christine route is more angsty than this, this is proof that i CAN write happy things, very pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalagirl16/pseuds/lalagirl16
Summary: When Christine falls sick and misses a show, it's up to Jeremy to be a good boyfriend until she feels better...as long as she doesn't get him sick in the process!





	Here, Take My Kleenex

Jeremy shifted his Target bags into one hand and knocked on the white wooden door, shifting on the balls of his feet. Christine’s house was alive with noise as her younger siblings chased each other about the house. Joey stopped running as he passed to wave hello. Jeremy beamed at the five-year-old and waved back. He was starting to wonder if Christine could really be asleep behind that door with all this racket. 

He certainly hoped she was so she could get better soon. Christine hadn’t been at last night’s performance -- her understudy had taken on the role of Maria. And while the understudy had done a wonderful job, Jeremy had missed Christine last night and wanted to make sure she was doing okay.

“Who is it?” came Christine’s voice from behind the bedroom door. “Am I still dreaming? Is it Christian Borle?”

“No, just your boyfriend,” Jeremy said, grabbing the door handle but still waiting for the okay. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah.”

Jeremy opened the door to find Christine laying down under a mountain of blankets and stuffed animals, an empty box of tissues discarded at the end of her comforter.

“Did you break into my house?” Christine said sleepily. “That’s more creepy than is it romantic, to be perfectly honest.”

“No, your sister let me in. Is she home for the whole summer?”

“She’s going back early August,” Christine said. She paused to sneeze. “Law School stops for no one. And she’s like a kick-butt Elle Woods.”

“Yeah, but you’re pretty kick-butt too,” Jeremy said. He walked over and sat on the end of Christine’s bed and leaned in to kiss her before stopping himself. Right. Germs.

“I’m sick, Jeremy.”

“Yeah, I know. That’s why I’m here. I know I’m no Christian Borle…” Christine threw a pillow at Jeremy’s head half-heartedly, giving him the stink eye. “Are you going to run off with him and leave me alone, honey?”

“Maybe,” Christine mumbled into her blankets.

“Not if I seduce him first,” Jeremy teased. Christine giggled and shifted a little bit to sit up. Jeremy could now see she was in her favorite Hamilton sweatshirt. He also had a better view of her bedhead, which was just about the cutest thing he’d ever seen. She must have misinterpreted his stare because, after a second, she was starting to disappear under the covers again.

“God, I must look like a wreck,” she said. Jeremy shook his head and scooted a bit closer. “Nooooo…get away…” she started moaning sarcastically. "I’m hideous and I’ll just infect you…”

“I think you look as wonderful as always,” Jeremy said. “But I’m still here to help. I brought you a care package! Drumroll please…” Christine smiled and obliged, drumming her hands quietly on her thighs. Jeremy reached into his bag to pull each item out dramatically.

“Miss Canigula… I present you with…fresh tissues! 3 boxes. Name brand, because you deserve it.” Even in her state, Christine still sprung into character, gasping dramatically and fanning herself as she accepted her prizes and placed them at the foot of the bed. It was a good call bringing tissues over — she seemed to be out and had been sneezing sporadically throughout their short conversation. Christine was straining to see what was in the other bag, so Jeremy resumed his distribution of gifts.

“But that’s not all!” Jeremy continued. “You will also be receiving…homemade soup in a thermos that I probably didn’t mess up! But just in case, I brought a can from the store too.” Christine rolled her eyes and gave him a little shove, but took the thermos and the can and set them on her bedside table. 

“I’m sure it’s just fine, Jeremy. Thank you for bringing this stuff over.”

“We aren’t done yet!” he said, announcer voice back on. “Miss Canigula has also won…a Get Well Soon card signed by the whole cast.” Christine gasped and broke into a grin. Jeremy happily handed her the card that the whole cast of West Side Story had signed for her. 

“And last but not least… _The Princess Bride_. If you’re feeling up to it, we can watch it together. Oh, and a bag of sour skittles that you may enjoy only when you’re feeling well again.” He carefully placed both of the latter items on the end of Christine’s bed and shot her a small smile.

“You’re spoiling me,” Christine sighed. “Maybe I’ll be on my feet again for the Sunday matinee. Is Susan doing okay, though? How did it go today?”

“She did great,” Jeremy said. “But she can’t sing like you can. I missed hearing you, so you’d better take care of yourself, missy!” Christine grinned at him slyly and leaned in closer. 

“If I wasn’t sick, I’d kiss you right now,” she teased. “What a shame…” Jeremy made a show of pouting, leaving Christine giggling at his hammy performance. Then he crawled all the way over to Christine and kissed her softly, germs be damned.

“No, stop!” Christine giggled as he pulled away. “I’ll get you sick!”

“Nah, I already had a cold once this year.”

“It doesn’t work like chicken pox, Silly.” Rather than answering, Jeremy leaned in again. Christine shook her head in disbelief, but leaned in as well, running her hands through his soft hair as they kissed. Christine smelled like flowers and cotton, and Jeremy wondered to himself how she could look so beautiful, even when she was sick in bed. He pulled away slowly, his face lit up with delight like it always was when they were this close.

“How scandalous,” Jeremy joked. “Maria’s ditched Tony for his best friend, Riff.”

“Maria is off-duty,” Christine corrected. “That was just Christine kissing her _very_ adorable boyfriend against her better judgment.” Jeremy laughed and scooted back to give her space to stretch. 

“Will you stay to watch the movie with me?” she asked as she raised her arms above her head until they popped. 

“As you wish,” Jeremy said. Christine laughed and sat up fully, stumbling out of bed to grab her laptop. 

Just as he was about to follow her to help set up, Jeremy heard Christine’s bedroom door slam behind him, followed by the sound of three pairs of little feet running away down the hall. He could vaguely hear Joey singing _“Chrissy has a boyfriend! Chrissy has a boyfriend!”_ as he scampered away. 

“Don’t mock a woman who’s incapacitated!” Christine called through the door. She grabbed the laptop and climbed back under her blankets, holding them open as an invitation for Jeremy to come sit beside her.

“If you invite me into bed with you, you’ll _definitely_ get me sick,” Jeremy said. He elbowed her playfully as he sat down beside her.

“Jeremy!” Christine squealed, pushing him off the bed with surprising strength considering her condition. “You know _darn_ well I was doing no such thing!” Jeremy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and climbed back onto the bed beside Christine, who was now pointedly hogging the blankets.

“Shaaaare…” Jeremy said.

“Your blanket privileges have been revoked on behalf of the asexual community,” Christine said pointedly. “The decision was out of my hands.”

“Okay, okay…” Jeremy said. “But what if I kiss you?”

“Then you’d still be blanket-less, as well as at risk of infection.”

“Mean.”

“I’m very fair, Jeremy.”

As the opening credits started, Jeremy leaned in closer and let Christine rest her head easily on his shoulder. She looked like she was about to fall asleep, possibly before the Dread Pirate Roberts showed up. He ran his fingers gently through her hair as she breathed quietly, eyes fixed on the screen. Or so he thought. A second later, Christine turned her attention away and pecked Jeremy sweetly on the lips. He snuck under the covers and deepened the kiss, every motion of their lips together making them both make small noises of delight.

“Thank you,” she said when they finally pulled away. “For coming over. And bringing me all this stuff.” Jeremy blushed and scratched the back of his head nervously.

“I didn’t overdo it?” he asked. 

“Mmm…” Christine said. “Maybe just a little. All I really needed to cheer up was you, after all.” She smiled at him, eyes sparkling, and started to lean in again when she sneezed violently. Jeremy reached toward the end of the bed and grabbed a box of tissues. 

“Me…” Jeremy repeated. “And fresh tissues.”

“Yeah,” Christine said. She took it gratefully and leaned back in bed after wiping her nose. Jeremy sighed and leaned into her, turning his attention to the movie once again.

“You’d better not get sick, I’d never forgive you for that,” she mumbled. Jeremy poked Christine’s cheek. Danger of infection or no, there was no place he’d rather be. And even when Christine fell asleep on his shoulder ten minutes later, he still couldn’t concentrate on the movie. He traced her cheek gently with his thumb and smiled. He wanted to give Christine the world, and sometimes that meant starting with tissues. Jeremy leaned back, snuggled under the covers, and closed his eyes, drifting off with a satisfied smile on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> What this isn't late!!!! WHAAAT????? NOOooooo....
> 
> Christine route was finished a million years ago but I finally got this oneshot out! I hope you all enjoyed it! (And no, they aren't putting on West Side Story in Be Less Single. I won't give you the answer that easily!)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know in the comments if you liked it!


End file.
